1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for light-sensitive materials, which receives a roll of a light-sensitive material and allows the light-sensitive material as such to be drawn out through a slit-form draw-out port thereof and which can be loaded in a printer or other apparata in a light room.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rolls of light-sensitive materials are used in the field of photocomposing machines or other fields of art. Heretofore, the light-sensitive materials have been packed by a light-shielding packaging paper and marketed. At the time of use thereof, they have been repacked into metal magazines provided with a slit for drawing out the light-sensitive material therethrough. Simple magazines made of a cardboard, a corrugated board or a plastic material (so-called disposable magazine) have been used from the viewpoint of the simplicity of operation at the time of use thereof in recent years. In more detail, the light-sensitive material charged into a simple magazine is marketed and used as such by user without repacking. After the light-sensitive material have been fully used, the simple magazine is discarded. It is desirable that such a disposable magazine is as inexpensive as possible, and has a structure which is simple and can be easily manufactured.
Various disposable magazines have been developed and proposed. FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing the structure of a typical disposable magazine which is conventionally used.
Referring to FIG. 5, a magazine 50 comprises a tubular body 51 formed by bending a sheet material and side plates 52a, 52b fixed to both sides of the tubular body 51. Both ends of the sheet material have such structures that one end constituting an upper part has a folded portion 53 and other end constituting a front wall part 56 has a folded portion 55. A slit 57 is formed between both folded portions. Generally, the inside of the slit is coated with a buffer cloth to shield light and to prevent the light-sensitive sheet from being inadvertently marked.
The folded portion 53 of the above simple magazine is formed in such a manner that a straight line is marked in the width direction on the corresponding portion of the upper part 54 of a sheet material by pressing, and the end of the sheet material is inwardly folded along the pressed line.
The disposable magazine has an advantage in that there is no need of an operation for repacking the light-sensitive material in a dark room. However, when easily deformable materials such as a carton board and a corrugated board are employed as the sheet materials, some problems occur.
Particularly serious problems are that the slit is liable to be enlarged at its central portion due to the rigidity of the material constituting the body in the course of forming the magazine and further that the slit is enlarged by external factors (shock, temperature, humidity, etc.) in the course of transportation or use.
When such deformation takes place continuously or repeatedly over a long period of time, the slit is no longer restored to the original form, because the expanded slit portion is fixed or permanetly deformed under such condition. When such a slit-deformed magazine is used, light is insufficiently shielded so that it is possible that the light-sensitive material placed therein is exposed to light before use. The deformation of the slit takes place frequently, particularly in a magazine for a light-sensitive material having a large width.